


Anyone's Honeymoon

by pie_n_classic_rock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_n_classic_rock/pseuds/pie_n_classic_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot written from a prompt my friend gave me: <em>Sam is bored because Cas and Dean are off doing honeymoon shit that he doesn't even want to think about. At a coffee shop he goes to get something to drink and finds Gabriel at the register. Next is Gabe coming up with crazy ways to get Sam to realize that the angel has a thing for Sam, and Sam finally giving in a realizing that maybe there's an angel for him too.</em><br/>I didn't exactly write this but I am planning on writing a sequel, so yes. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone's Honeymoon

A whoosh of wings at the alter and a very confused pastor were signs of one thing: Dean and Castiel were off honeymooning. It probably wasn't a good idea for Cas to mojo himself and his now-husband away in a room full of other people, but then again, everyone they invited was part of their little group of friends that knew all about their hunting ways (minus the pastor of course, who had fainted by this point). Sam bid goodbye to Kevin, Charlie, and the others and got into the Impala. _You get a single scratch on her, you're dead, Sam!_ Dean would have warned if he was there for another split second.  


Sam turned on the radio but abruptly turned it back off when loud rock music blasted through the speakers. He shook his head and laughed, wondering how long his brother and... brother-in-law? would be away. He drove to the nearest Starbucks and ordered a caramel cappuccino and settled into a chair with the day's newspaper. His silence was disturbed by a rustle of wings, and Sam's brow furrowed. _Why is Cas back?_ he wondered. A brief "Hey there, Sasquatch," was all it took for a feeling of dread to settle deep in Sam's stomach. He turned around reluctantly to find the one person he had never expected to see again.  


"Gabriel?! What the hell are you-- I thought you were dead!" the youngest Winchester exclaimed, earning the startled and concerned looks of other customers in the shop. He realized with annoyance that the angel was probably invisible, making Sam look like some kind of whack job. He quickly got up and walked out of the shop, coffee in hand. He didn't look back to see if Gabriel was following him, but he probably was. "Is this some kinda sick joke? Am I hallucinating?" Sam asked, eyes slitted.  


"Of course not, Sammy! When have I ever done anything to hurt you?" the short man asked innocently. "Oh, I don't know, how about killing my brother a hundred different ways and trapping us in some fucked up TV-land?" Sam snapped, arms crossed and glaring angrily at Gabriel. "Why are you here and want do you want?"  


"Well, God apparently has a sweet spot for me, just like for Cassie. He brought me back, Sam. And God only brings back those who have some kinda purpose in life. So far, I haven't found anything I'm needed for, so I thought of a few ways to keep me entertained." A smirk briefly lighted Gabriel's face before he lurched forward, pressing his lips to Sam's.  


Sam was extremely surprised by the sudden proximity of Gabriel, and he tried pushing at the other man's chest in a futile attempt to get away. Of course, the angel wasn't affected at all by Sam's efforts, due to his super-strength and strong resolve. After a few moments of struggling, the taller man relaxed, his shoulders losing their tension. Gabriel tasted like sugar and whipped cream, and Sam found himself thrusting his tongue into the angel's mouth.  


Gabriel pulled back, chuckling. "Looks like I'm not the only one who wanted this, huh, big boy?" "Shut up," growled Sam, tugging the other man toward him by his collar. His coffee had dropped to the ground by now, forgotten. The two kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, until Sam had to pull away before he passed out from lack of air. Gabriel, of course, was not affected. Obviously, there were perks to being an angel. Sam smoothed down his hair and looked around, and saw several people in cars and on the sidewalk looking at him with disgust, like he had a second head growing from his neck. Right then, he realized that Gabriel was still invisible and Sam had pretty much just made out obscenely with the air.  


"You son of a bitch," he muttered towards Gabriel, a smile playing on his swollen lips. "I think I found my purpose on this Earth," the angel started saying, his face stoic. "It's to embarrass you in every way possible." Sam's mouth opened to say something, but before he could, he was zapped away to some unknown corner of the Earth with Gabriel practically ripping his clothes off. Let's just say that the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read my fic, _I Don't Kiss and Tell_ , I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and stuff, but I have been writing, thanks to my best friend who has been pushing and motivating me to write as much as I can. <3


End file.
